


Agridoce

by CarolineBR



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineBR/pseuds/CarolineBR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Querido diário<br/>Algumas pessoas pensam que as mudanças são coisas boas, que propõe novos desafios e te ajudam a amadurecer. Eu também pensava dessa forma, ate que os mortos se levantaram e mataram a minha mãe e irmão.<br/>Como sabe, não reagi bem a nenhuma das duas coisas, mas agora é diferente. Eu sou uma pessoa diferente.<br/>Meu pai sempre me ensinou sobre a justiça de Deus e sua infinita sabedoria, porém, olhando para a minha vida e os problemas que me sufocam, algumas vezes chego a duvidar.<br/>Há poucos dias a prisão foi invadida e tive que assistir o assassinato brutal da pessoa que mais amava - Céus, ainda sinto a dor perfurando o meu coração toda vez que penso nele.<br/>Agora estou lutando pra sobreviver fora da segurança das cercas, com Daryl Dixon. E devo confessar que seus silêncios e grosserias estão me dando no saco, mas a parte racional da minha mente diz que devo ficar feliz - ate aliviada - afinal, ele seria o melhor companheiro que eu poderia arrumar.<br/>Ele nos manterá seguros.<br/>Ate o meu bebê nascer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Oie  
> Estou passando por uma fase da minha vida em que estou obcecado por gravidez - serio.  
> Não sei se é uma coisa normal, ou se devo procurar um psiquiatra, mas como tenho apenas 19 anos e não tenho planos de engravidar em um futuro próximo, resolvi escrever essa fic e tornar real - de certa forma - todos os meus desejos mórbidos!  
> Espero que goste!
> 
> Eu não possuo o Walking Dead.

“Querido diário  
Hoje esta completando 7 dias da morte do Zach.  
Sinto muitas saudades dele. Do seu sorriso, da sua gentileza, do som da sua voz e ate mesmo das suas brincadeiras bobas, que sempre tinham o poder de me fazer sorrir.  
Prometi para mim mesma que nunca mais choraria pela perda de alguém, que não ficaria triste, porque confio na justiça de Deus e sei que existe um lugar melhor do que esse mundo cheio de errantes, medo e perdas. Mas ainda dói, ainda me pego desejando que ele estivesse aqui, e acho que essa vontade nunca passara realmente.  
Só gostaria de ter mais que as minhas memórias dos bons tempos para lembrar dele...”

Beth se inclinou sobre a privada e sentiu a nova onda tomar conta do seu corpo – ela nem se quer tentou impedir, sabia que se sentiria bem melhor depois que tudo estivesse fora. Após alguns minutos, levantou o rosto e passou a mão pela testa suada, o gosto acido e amargo do vomito ainda estava em sua língua – o que fazia com que tivesse vontade de vomitar novamente.  
Suspirou.  
Estava ajoelhada no chão de concreto do banheiro de uma das salas administrativas da prisão, ao longe podia ouvir o choro estridente de Judith – e sabia que se não se recuperasse logo, as crianças entrariam em pânico e acabariam saindo da “Área de Segurança para os Vulneráveis”.  
Beth sentiu seu estomago se revirando e respirou fundo, tentando inutilmente manter o seu café da manhã onde ele estava.  
Quando nada aconteceu a adolescente sentou no chão e se arrastou ate encostar as costas na parede fria.  
\- Você só precisa respirar – sussurrou para si mesma, estava tão cansada que foi necessário um esforço monumental apenas para murmurar as palavras.  
Era a quarta vez naquela semana que acordava de manhã enjoada – e parecia que a cada dia ficava pior.  
Beth fechou os olhos e sentiu as lagrimas deslizando por seu rosto, um gemido desesperado deixou seus lábios.  
Ela não era burra, sabia o que estava acontecendo com o seu corpo, só não queria acreditar. Sua menstruação estava atrasada há 13 dias – havia contado – e por mais que quisesse se enganar com o pensamento de que era super normal, Deus sabia que sempre tinha sido pontual como um Relógio Suíço.  
Sem falar nos outros sintomas...  
Beth tinha sentido cólicas, mas a sua menstruação não desceu. Seus seios estavam maiores e apenas o atrito com o sutiã a estava matando. Depois as náuseas matinas e o sono excessivo.  
Em separado, não era nada demais – uma provável reação do seu corpo ao recente estresse emocional – mas a Greene já tinha assistido aulas de Biologia o suficiente para saber o quanto estava encrencada.  
\- Estou grávida – constatou com fatalismo e começou a soluçar.  
Tinha sido uma única vez – sua primeira vez – e foi horrível. Zach também era virgem, e as coisas foram suadas, constrangedoras, dolorosas – no caso dela – e rápidas.  
A culpa foi minha. Beth pensou.  
Ela tinha lido muito sobre o assunto e tinha criado muitas expectativas em sua cabeça. Como o pobre Zach poderia competir com os mocinhos dos romances que lotavam a estante do seu antigo quarto na fazenda?  
\- Oh Deus, não permita que seja verdade – orou – que seja só paranóia da minha cabeça.  
Aquele não era um bom mundo para crianças, principalmente com os recém acontecimentos que tinham abalado o seu lugar seguro – o Governador, as perdas constantes, a gripe e a incerteza que pesava no coração de todas as pessoas que amava.  
Ela melhor do que ninguém sabia o quão frágil era um bebê, com toda a sua inocência e dependência. A Greene amava Judy alem da conta e nem poderia imaginar o que faria se perdesse a menina, as coisas eram tão perigosas, que por mais que tentasse ignorar, o medo sempre a espreitava.  
\- Tia Beth – uma voz infantil a chamou, quase temerosa – tudo bem?  
A loira abriu os olhos e encarou a criança na porta. Mika usava apenas uma camisa branca que chegava quase ate o seu joelho e meias díspares. Seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado – o que indicava que a menina tinha acabado de acordar.  
\- Sim, meu amor – respondeu, tentou dar um sorriso.  
\- Você esta chorando – os olhos da menina demonstravam tanta preocupação que a Greene obrigou-se a levantar e se recompor.  
\- Só estou um pouco enjoada – limpou o rosto com a manga do casaco que usava e foi em direção a Mika.  
\- Você também esta doente? – a menina murmurou em uma mistura de acusação e medo.  
\- Não como eles, querida – Beth chegou ate a menina e abaixou-se para que seus olhos nivelassem com os dela – eu vou ficar bem, não tem que se preocupar.  
\- A Lizzie me disse que todos os que estão doente vão mudar – disse Mika, em um tom tão baixo que a adolescente não a teria ouvido se não tivesse tão perto.  
A Greene sentiu seu coração se apertar. As coisas não estavam nada boas, a gripe estava se alastrando pela prisão como o fogo em uma plantação de arroz.  
No dia anterior Maggie havia lhe dito que iriam ate a cidade mais próxima para tentar conseguir remédios. Por mais que a perspectiva não fosse das melhores, ela tinha tentado a todo custo animar a sua irmã – Glenn também estava doente e Beth podia sentir a dor e medo que pesava no tom da mais velha – mas no fim, não poderia fazer nada alem de ficar e esperar que tudo melhorasse.  
\- É um tipo diferente de doença, querida – acariciou ternamente a bochecha de Mika – não vou mudar, mas não pode contar para ninguém.  
Tudo que ela menos queria era o seu pai e irmã a sua volta com seus olhares preocupados e cautelosos – já tinha tido o bastante disso nos meses posteriores a sua tentativa idiota de suicídio.  
\- Por quê?  
\- Porque não quero que meu pai, ou a Maggie se preocupem comigo – sorriu.  
\- Tudo bem – respondeu Mika, hesitante.  
\- Não se preocupe, querida – deu um abraço na menina e apertou os olhos para conter as lagrimas que insistiam em cair – vai ficar tudo bem.  
Era o mantra que Beth repetia em sua cabeça.  
Vai ficar tudo bem...


	2. Ele sabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um lanche de madrugada e uma companhia inesperada!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coisas que você precisa saber sobre a fic: Ela é mal estruturada, sem muitos detalhes e se você não assistiu a serie, ira ficar totalmente perdido.  
> Antes de começar a ler, quero que tenha em mente que a Beth esta grávida e que variação de humor é uma coisa super normal – ah, o milagre da vida!  
> Espero que goste!

“I’m so sleepy yeah

I'm so sleepy yeah

I could lay my head on a piece of lead

and imagine it was a springy bed

'cause I'm sleepy, sleepy ”

– Cat Stevens

Beth suspirou de alivio e colocou o pequeno corpo de Judith lentamente no berço improvisado. A bebê se remexeu um pouco – o que fez com que a adolescente prendesse a respiração – mas logo aconchegou-se.

Era de madrugada. Judy tinha acordado exigente, porém, depois de meia mamadeira e muitas canções de ninar, a loira enfim pode observar os resultados de seus esforços.

A pequena era tão frágil e angelical – Beth pensou – segurava entre os dedinhos um ursinho de pelúcia que Daryl tinha trago para ela de uma das suas buscas por suprimentos.

A lembrança daquele dia veio a sua cabeça e a fez sorrir. Ele parecia tão sem jeito e fofo, parado a porta da cela dela, com o ursinho e a roupa ainda suja de sangue de errante. O caçador demorou quase 2 minutos para falar alguma coisa e quando disse tinha corado como uma colegial.

– Tenho uma coisa pra ela – e estendeu o brinquedo.

A loira sentira uma enorme vontade de abraçá-lo e agradecê-lo por sua gentileza, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que o caipira não reagiria bem a nenhuma das duas ações – não tinha uma explicação pra essa repentina certeza, só sabia.

Seu estomago roncou ruidosamente e a trouxe de volta a realidade.

Fazia 3 dias que as coisas tinham melhorado – apesar das perdas. E por mais que tivessem conseguido o soro e os remédios, a tensão ainda reinava no ar. A mesma tensão que pesava sobre o ombro de cada um na prisão quando a ameaça de ataque do Governador pairava sobre eles – como se todos só esperassem que o pior acontecesse.

No entanto, uma parte da garota agradecia por isso – ficava mais fácil esconder os sintomas da gravidez.

Nos primeiros dias ela estava confinada na área administrativa e as únicas testemunhas do seu mal estar eram as crianças, depois que voltou para a sua cela, tinha usado a desculpa de que Judy estava muito irritadiça e havia conseguido se manter longe dos cafés da manhã – e com os recentes acontecimentos, seu pai tinha mais que apoiado a sua decisão, alegando que não faria mal que a bebê reduzisse a exposição aos recém-recuperados da gripe.

As tonturas eram raras e a barriga inexistente, seu único problema eram os malditos enjôos matinas, mas tinha ficado muito boa em se esquivar da preocupação da irmã e pai, os outros estavam muito envolvidos com seus próprios dramas para perceber a sua recente mudança de rotina.

Só que o resultado de vomitar tudo que comia durante a manhã era uma fome monstruosa durante a noite – precisamente de madrugada.

Pé ante pé, Beth saiu da cela e desceu pelas escadas da prisão. Todos estavam dormindo e o silencio dominava o lugar, a única luz que tinha vinha das janelas gradeadas que tomavam a parede que ficava de frente para as celas.

O caminho era quase sombrio e talvez em outros tempos – antes dos mortos se levantarem – a garota teria medo de percorrer por ele sozinha, mas não hoje.

Ao chegar ao grande refeitório – que também só era iluminado pelas janelas – a adolescente foi logo ate os fundos, onde ficavam os suprimentos. Remexeu entrem as sacolas e caixas cuidadosamente organizadas, soltou um suspiro de satisfação quando encontrou o que procurava e voltou para as mesas compridas da área comum.

Curiosamente nos últimos dias a Greene havia desenvolvido uma verdadeira obsessão por Pêssegos – aparentemente era a única coisa que comia sem que tivesse que correr para o banheiro instantaneamente.

– Como senti a sua falta – disse para a lata amarela, enquanto usava o abridor de latas com ansiedade.

O cheiro doce a atingiu e ela sentiu a sua boca salivar.

Dispensando talheres – ou qualquer educação que seus pais tinham lhe dado – sentou o mais confortavelmente possível no grande banco e enfiou a mão avidamente no pote – tomando cuidado com as bordas irregulares.

– Tão bom... – gemeu com os olhos fechados.

Não conseguia imaginar nada melhor que aquilo, o gosto agridoce da fruta e o suco meio oleoso que só fazia aumentar a sua vontade.

– Deve ser mesmo – concordou uma voz rouca.

E mesmo não o vendo, a loira poderia sentir o seu sorriso.

– Daryl – suspirou, abriu os olhos e o encarou como uma criança que tinha sido pega com a mão no pote de biscoita.

Ele estava parado na frente da mesa, seu cabelo à mesma bagunça de sempre, não era um cara realmente grande – ponderou – mas com certeza tinha presença.

O caipira colocou sua inseparável besta em cima da mesa e a analisou.

– Achei que todos estivessem dormindo – Beth podia sentir seu rosto esquentando com a vergonha.

– Quase isso – deu de ombros – estou de guarda.

Droga. Na noite anterior as coisas tinham sido tão tranqüilas, que havia relaxado e esquecido completamente dos turnos de guarda noturna.

– Esqueci – rezou para ele não ter percebido o desanimo e fatalismo em seu tom, mas percebeu que não teve tanta sorte.

– Não quero atrapalhar.

– Ah... não atrapalha – disse rapidamente, tentando sumir com aquele ar carrancudo que tomou as feições do caçador – gostaria de compartilhar – apontou para a lata com um gesto de cabeça.

Por mais que estivessem juntos – por assim dizer – há quase 2 anos, eles nunca foram próximos. Quando o conheceu, Beth tinha mantido o máximo de distancia – de inicio por pedido do pai, depois por receio do seu jeito extremamente introvertido e às vezes ate rude. No entanto, nos meses que se seguiram a perda da fazenda, as coisas tinham mudado para a garota. Toda cautela e receio para com o caçador haviam lentamente se transformado em admiração – enquanto observava seus esforços para manter o grupo – e respeito, quando percebeu que ele era bem mais do que aparentava.

Mesmo assim, nunca tinham mantido uma conversa com mais de 10 palavras – não sem a participação de outra pessoa – ou poderiam ser considerados amigos. Porém, Daryl tinha se tornado uma presença tão constante que não conseguia imaginar como seria a sua vida sem ele.

Não tinha ilusões românticas – não mais – mas gostava dele da mesma forma que Rick, ou Glenn. O caipira fazia parte da sua família e sabia que com ele estaria sempre segura.

Ele hesitou por um instante, logo deu de ombros – em um gesto tipicamente Daryl – e contornou a mesa para sentar-se ao seu lado.

– Vou ficar devendo os talheres – disse Beth de forma suave e brincalhona.

– Como nos velhos tempos – disse o caçador, referindo-se à época antes da prisão, onde talheres, camas e água corrente, eram artigos de luxo.

– É – a garota sorriu da mesma forma aliviada e nostálgica, que um veterano de Guerra que relembrava seus tempos de serviço.

Ambos ficaram em um silencio confortável enquanto compartilhavam a lata de pêssegos.

Talvez pudesse dar certo – ponderou enquanto enfiava mais um pedaço da fruta da boca, com deleite – tinha pessoas capazes ali, era verdade que já haviam passado por muitas aprovações, mas sobreviveram a todas elas. Seu pai a apoiaria incondicionalmente – e depois de alguns gritos, Maggie também – os outros fariam o que estavam fazendo com Judy e no fim, o seu bebê teria um lar seguro.

Meu bebê. Algo quente e reconfortante tomou seu coração e espantou um pouco daquele medo frio que a estava assombrando por dias.

Daryl meteu um pêssego na boca e um filete de suco desceu por seu queixo. Sem perceber sua ação, a Greene segurou seu rosto e o limpo com a manga esgarçada do seu casaco.

O caçador a encarou com um brilho estranho em seus olhos azuis – mas foi muito rápido – logo depois enrubesceu e desviou o olhar.

Beth apenas sorriu – encantada – adorava quando o via corar, ou quando ficava com aquele olhar de menino perdido e inquieto. Sempre a fazia se perguntar que tipo de criança Daryl Dixon devia ter sido.

Céus, nem fiz 3 semanas e já estou cheia de pensamentos maternais. Gemeu com tristeza.

O som chamou a atenção do caipira que se voltou para ela com preocupação e curiosidade.

– Você esta bem?

– Sim... só estou preocupada com Judy, acho que ela esta colocando dente – era uma péssima mentirosa, mas estava feliz de se tratar de Daryl ao seu lado e não Maggie, pois sua irmã tinha métodos de interrogatório tão infalível quanto a Inquisição.

– Por isso não tenho te visto por aqui?

– É.

Quanto menos disser, menor é a chance de ser pega e se tudo ficar ruim, desvie a atenção da sua mentira. Seu irmão Shawn tinha lhe dito uma vez.

Nunca foi tão grata a sua infinita sabedoria de irmão mais velho como naquele momento.

– Por que veio aqui – perguntou nervosa – quero dizer, achei que a ronda era feito da Torre de Vigia.

– Eu estava dando uma volta, quando te vi.

– Ah... – deu um aceno em concordância quando Daryl não disse mais nada.

Uma coisa que tinha aprendido sobre o homem nesse tempo todo de convivência é que ele realmente não era um sujeito de grandes diálogos e que tinha o seu próprio tempo para tudo.

– Também te vi zanzando pelo refeitório ontem.

– Insônia – disse a garota, rápido demais.

Ele a encarou com aqueles olhos penetrantes que pareciam poder ver a sua alma, Beth estremeceu e sentiu o pânico acelerar seus batimentos cardíacos.

Ele sabe. O medo sussurrou em seu ouvido.

– Pensei que você não gostasse de pêssego.

Beth arregalou os olhos, o fato dele saber algo tão trivial a seu respeito não a assustou – afinal, sempre soube que ele era do tipo observador – mas o tom de suspeita em que as palavras foram ditas, sim.

Não seja paranóica. Repreendeu-se.

Não existia a menor possibilidade de Daryl Dixon descobrir – ou ate mesmo desconfiar – da sua gravidez não planejada.

– Não gosto – murmurou, ele apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente – mas aparentemente, é a única coisa que não me dá enjoou.

Assim que as palavras deixaram seus lábios a Greene quis se chutar.

Burra, porque não cola a droga de um cartaz na testa escrito “estou grávida”?

– Esta doente? – parou de comer e endireitou a postura.

E lá estava o olhar de caçador – a adolescente pensou – atento como o de um falcão, observando cada detalhe, cada mudança...

Cada mentira.

– Não, só comi algo que não me fez bem e estou meio sensível, nada demais – disse as palavras em uma torrente desesperada, mesmo não o encarando, poderia imaginar a descrença naquele rosto tão familiar.

– Não esta me contando tudo, menina.

– Estou bem, já disse – e levantou-se indignada, ou pelo menos tentou.

Céus. Suas mãos estavam tremendo.

– Ei, calma – ele levantou a mão em sinal de paz, como se tentasse tranqüilizar um animal arisco – não precisa dar chilique.

– E você não precisa ser um idiota – devolveu com raiva.

– Cuidado como fala, menina.

– Eu tenho – vociferou, na defensiva.

Nem sempre. Cantarolou uma voz zombeteira na sua cabeça.

E Beth sentou novamente – derrotada – como uma bola de festa que perdia o ar. Abaixou a cabeça ate que sua testa descansasse na mesa fria e fechou os olhos com força para impedir-se de cair em lagrimas.

Ela só queria se esconder em um quarto escuro e chorar. Estava tão malditamente cansada de fingir para todos que estava bem, quando na verdade estava sucumbindo ao desespero a cada minuto do dia. A recém segurança, rapidamente esquecida diante da possibilidade de alguém descobrir o seu segredo.

Não importa com que perspectiva olhasse, no fim estaria ferrada.

– Você esta bem? – a voz de Daryl a trouxe de volta.

Não a tocou, no entanto, o tom preocupado – e quem diria – gentil, a fez amaldiçoar por sua grosseira.

Nos últimos dias parecia que todas as suas emoções estavam muito a flor da pele, poderia ficar furiosa por qualquer motivo bobo e no minuto seguinte, cair em lagrimas – com direito a soluços incoerentes e exaustão.

Fez uma força monumental para controla-se e levantou a cabeça.

– Desculpa, acho que só to cansada – deu a sombra de um sorriso – vou dormir.

– Beth... – ele tentou continuar, mas nenhuma só palavra saiu.

– Obrigado pela companhia, Daryl – ela fez menção de pegar a lata de pêssego, porém, o caçador a parou com um gesto de cabeça.

– Deixa que eu arrumo isso – suspirou – vai tirar o seu tempo.

Tantas coisas passavam por seus olhos quando encarou os dela. Mas Beth não queria ver, não queria sentir-se obrigada a dar explicações, ou ate mesmo diminuir as suas preocupações. Tinha feito isso durante a sua vida toda e naquele momento só estava... exausta.

– Boa noite, Sr. Dixon.

– Só se cuide, menina – as palavras foram ditas como uma ordem, não um pedido.

É o que estou tentando fazer. Pensou quando estava voltando para a sua cela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Eu estou tão sonolento, sim  
> Eu estou tão sonolento, sim  
> Eu poderia colocar minha cabeça em um pedaço de chumbo  
> e imaginar que era uma cama elástica  
> Porque eu estou com sono, sonolento..."
> 
> Link: http://www.vagalume.com.br/cat-stevens/im-so-sleepy-traducao.html
> 
> Deixe-me saber o que vocês acharam!  
> Ate!


	3. Será inevitável...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth é confrontada! A descoberta pode ser prorrogada, ou o desespero ira falar mais alto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gostaria de agradecer a Sidney pelo meu primeiro – e amado – comentário!  
> Não imagina o quanto ele me fez feliz...  
> Espero sinceramente que goste!

“Querido diário

Não voltei mais no refeitório depois que encontrei com Daryl. Também não estou muito orgulhosa de admitir que roubei uma lata de pêssego e escondi no meu armário, agora durante a noite só preciso sentar na minha beliche e não fazer barulho.

Sei que é improvável e acredite, grande parte de mim entende que é apenas paranoia, mas simplesmente não consigo espantar a sensação de que Daryl sabe da minha gravidez. É bobo, porém, já o peguei me observando mais de uma vez com aquele olhar de caçador.

Só me pergunto quanto tempo Daryl Dixon ira demorar pra descobrir a verdade...”

 

– Oh querida, por favor – sussurrou Beth para uma Judith chorosa, em seus braços – estou tão cansada...

Totalmente indiferente aos seus apelos desesperados, a bebê continuou a gritar a plenos pulmões. Seu rostinho redondo já vermelho pelo esforço e o pequeno corpo remexia-se a qualquer brecha que a adolescente lhe dava.

A Greene sentiu uma onda de culpa tomar seu corpo quando encarou os olhos cheios de lagrimas da menina. Judy estava acostumada com pessoas, Beth sempre a levava ao refeitório durante a manhã e depois para um banho de Sol no pátio – todos os dias. Todos sempre a mimavam com carinhos, caretas e beijos, que simplesmente deixavam a bebê em êxtase.

Mas ela tinha mudado isso.

Nos últimos 5 dias, a loira tinha se escondido em sua cela ate de tarde e depois se ocupava fazendo qualquer tarefa disponível que a colocasse longe do refeitório – ou qualquer coisa que tenha a ver com comida.

E claro que as coisas não poderiam ser tão fáceis para ela – pensou com sarcasmo – considerando que aparentemente sentia náuseas ate mesmo com o cheiro de água. Mas tinha uma cúmplice que a ajudava e mantinha seu segredo.

– Tia Beth – a voz infantil a chamou da porta.

– Mika – saudou a menina com um sorriso.

– Só pude vim agora – a garota estava suada e vermelha, parecia ter acabado de correr uma maratona – a Lizzie foi procurar o Carl pra ele ensinar a gente a atirar. Ela queria que eu fosse também, mas disse que estava com dor de barriga e fugi pra cá.

A Greene perguntou-se se deveria ficar preocupada com as crianças indo atrás do Grimes para “aprender” a atirar, porém, conhecia Carl e sabia que ele nunca faria nada que seu pai desaprovasse.

Como engravidar. Disse uma voz perversa na sua cabeça.

– Obrigado – não sabia se deveria falar qualquer outra coisa, não queria incentivar a garota a mentir, no entanto, estava tão agradecida por ela esta ali – você é uma boa menina, Mika – sentiu as lagrimas se acumulando em seus olhos, não pode evitar.

– Bem, dá pra ouvir os gritos da Judy lá de fora – ela foi ate o armário que ficava ao lado da cama de Beth e tirou o pano que cobria uma bandeja de comida, não era nada muito sofisticado, apenas um pote de mingau e algumas frutas silvestres – ai eu vim correndo. Foi ate bom, porque me deu muita fome – continuou tagarelando enquanto sentava na cama de Beth para comer.

E ai era onde a garota mais a ajudava, todos os dias – logo depois que Maggie ou seu pai trazia o seu café da manhã e a mamadeira de Judy – Mika se esgueirava para a sua cela e comia tudo. O que evitava o desperdício – e perguntas – já que só de chegar perto do alimento, à adolescente tinha que correr para vomitar.

Beth balançou a bebê mais um pouco e começou a entoar uma canção, mas a mudança de estratégia não parecia exercer nenhum efeito sobre a menina, que continuou esperneando.

– Tia Beth – chamou a garota, sua mão e boca estavam em um tom de roxo por causa das frutas, porém, seus olhos demonstravam uma preocupação seria demais para alguém tão jovem – Judy também esta doente?

A loira nunca tinha contado a verdade sobre a sua “doença” para a criança – com medo dela acabar deixando escapar para alguém – mas em momentos como aquele, se questionava se era a coisa certa a fazer. Talvez se tivesse contado sobre a gravidez, ou ate mesmo sobre os sintomas...

Não é uma boa ideia. Convenceu-se, pois a garota só estava guardando os seus encontros em segredo por não saber da sua importância.

– Não, querida – tentou passar uma tranqüilidade que não sentia – ela só esta irritada por ficar tanto tempo aqui dentro.

– Ah – Mika suspirou com desanimo – eu também não gosto de ficar muito aqui dentro, mas eles ficam lá fora – sussurrou em tom de confidencia – a Lizzie me disse que eu era boba por ter medo, sabe... por causa das grades – baixou os olhos para a sua refeição, envergonhada de ter admitido a sua covardia.

– Você não é boba por ter medo – Beth disse com convicção – os errantes são perigosos.

– Lizzie não tem medo deles – murmurou.

– Claro que tem – ignorando o bebê que ainda chorava em seus braços, a adolescente sentou-se na beliche ao lado de Mika e esperou ate que seus olhos marejados encontrasse os seus – mas ela é a sua irmã mais velha, e eles são assim mesmo. Quando eu tinha a sua idade, pensava que minha irmã Maggie era invencível, ela nunca tinha medo de nada, ate que um dia o Shawn a desafiou a entrar no celeiro e montar Big. Ele era um cavalo enorme e castanho, mas já estava muito velho e arisco, por isso o papai tinha nos proibido de chegar perto dele.

– Mas vocês desobedeceram – Mika sussurrou, seus olhos estavam tão arregalados que pareciam pratos.

– Sim – confirmou Beth, também em um murmúrio – a Maggie conseguiu montá-lo e por algum tempo foi ate legal – sorriu com a lembrança – mas de uma hora pra outra, o Big empinou e ela caiu.

– Ela se machucou?

– Sim, um pouco – na verdade, Maggie tinha quebrado o braço e conseguido um monte de arranhões – quando o pai a trouxe pra casa do hospital, naquele mesmo dia, eu me esgueirei ate o quarto dela e perguntei se estava bem.

– O que ela disse? – perguntou a menina, totalmente envolvida na historia.

– Que nem tinha doído tanto – as memórias das palavras quase indiferentes pronunciadas por uma Maggie de 12 anos, a fez sorrir – mas era mentira.

– Como você sabe?

– Bem, ela estava com o braço enfaixado e eu já tinha quebrado o braço uma vez, sabia o quanto doía.

– Mas porque ela mentiu?

– Bem, porque ela é a irmã mais velha – confusão brilhou nos olhos de Mika – parecer forte e destemido, é o trabalho dela, faz-me sentir segura.

– Como a Lizzie faz comigo – disse a garota, com entendimento.

– Exatamente – Mika sorriu, como se tivesse descoberto um grande segredo.

– Tenho que falar com a Lizzie – a criança saltou da beliche como uma mola, por sorte já havia comido todo mingau e apenas algumas amoras caíram no chão – volto logo.

E antes que Beth pudesse registrar toda a ação, a garota já tinha sumido pelo corredor.

A Greene ficou na cela por mais alguns minutos, fantasiando com a possibilidade de Judy dormir milagrosamente, assim ela também poderia tirar uma soneca de algumas horas. Ultimamente estava sempre exausta, simplesmente não conseguia permanecer no mesmo lugar por muito tempo sem cair no sono. Ontem mesmo, Glenn a tinha pego dormindo em cima de algumas trouxas de roupa na parte de trás da lavanderia, claro que ela havia colocado a culpa na bebê – não sem sentir uma pontada de culpa – e o coreano apenas sorriu e deu um tapinha carinhoso no seu ombro.

Lembrar daquilo a fez tomar uma decisão – já tinha punido Judith o bastante por seus problemas – resoluta, saiu da cela/quarto e foi em direção ao pátio.

Do lado de fora o Sol estava alto no céu, mas não fazia calor – o que provava que o Inverno estava mais próximo do que gostariam – muitos membros do grupo estavam espalhados por ali. No entanto, seus olhos só procuravam por um.

Daryl Dixon.

Beth vinha fugindo do caçador nos últimos 3 dias, igual ao Diabo da Cruz. Não era ingênua o bastante para acreditar que ele não tinha percebido – Droga, seu pai a tinha questionado a respeito da sua repentina aversão ao caipira – mas Daryl não havia feito nenhum movimento em sua direção.

E ela manteria as coisas dessa forma ate que fosse inevitável.

– Beth – uma voz masculina a chamou.

A adolescente se virou para encontrar os olhos claros de Rick. O ex-xerife era um homem bonito, mas parecia cansado, como se carregasse o peso do mundo sobre os ombros, porém, ainda trazia um sorriso nos lábios quando encarou a filha nos braços da Greene.

– Oi – fez o possível para empurrar suas preocupações para o fundo da mente e se aproximou do homem – tudo bem, Rick?

– Bem, acho que Judy esta lhe dando um belo trabalho – agora o seu sorriso foi dirigido a ela – vou dar uma volta com ela, assim você pode tirar um tempo.

– Oh – no momento a bebê estava calma e sorridente, olhava para o pai como se ele fosse o Sol que orbitava sobre o seu Universo, mas sem ela, Beth não teria nenhuma desculpa plausível para fugir a qualquer momento – acho que tudo bem – afinal, Rick só estava querendo ajudar.

Estendeu a menina para as mãos capazes do xerife e sorriu, quando ele começou a fazer caretas para a menina.

O mundo era uma merda, ela ainda estava ferrada e ao longe, poderia ouvir os rosnados dos errantes nas cercas. Mas naqueles poucos instantes, nada disso importava. O amor de Rick por sua filha era tão grande e inquestionável, que Beth simplesmente deixou-se levar.

– Rick – alguém disse ao seu lado, e a garota sentiu o corpo gelar.

Não tinha percebido a sua aproximação, mas agora, estavam tão perto que seus ombros quase se tocavam, porém, ela era uma covarde e recusou-se a encará-lo – ou ate mesmo respirar muito alto.

– Daryl – o comprimento foi tenso e contido, o que rendeu alguns questionamentos internos por parte da loira.

– Temos que fazer uma corrida – seu sotaque mais pronunciado e seu tom rouco, só serviam para dar um tom a mais de serenidade a suas palavras – os suprimentos estão diminuindo.

O caçador ainda não tinha se dirigido a ela, mas sua presença era algo tão solido que a estava oprimindo, podia sentir o calor do seu corpo, ouvir a sua respiração baixa e profunda, Deus, podia sentir ate mesmo o seu cheiro e pior, o seu corpo estava respondendo a ele – com nada remotamente parecido com nojo.

São os hormônios. Justificou em pensamento. Tinha que ser.

– Vamos segurar as coisas por um tempo, ate os outros estarem completamente recuperados – disse o xerife – não temos pessoas o bastante para uma corrida.

– Eu e Michonne podemos ir e voltar antes do Sol cair.

– Não – uma ordem curta e direta.

Beth imaginou que a atitude de Rick era devido à cautela, afinal, foi em uma dessas corridas que a Maggie tinha sido sequestrada e todos os incidentes com o “Governador” haviam começado – e pelo que sabia, ele ainda estava andando por ai. Mas algo na postura de Daryl – olhos estreitos, maxilar trancado e punhos cerrados – lhe dizia que tinha mais alguma coisa acontecendo entre os dois.

– Eu fiz o que devia fazer, Daryl – continuou Rick – ela vai ficar bem.

Carol. O nome reverberou pela sua cabeça como disparos de uma arma, no entanto, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer pergunta, o ex-xerife foi embora.

Ninguém na prisão sabia a respeito do paradeiro da mulher, um dia ela estava lá – cuidando das coisas e segurando as pontas com os que não tinham sido afetados pela gripe – e no outro havia sumido. Beth tinha interrogado o pai, mas Hershel havia adotado uma postura estoica – nenhuma resposta viria dele.

A Greene observou as costas rígidas de Rick se afastando, mas quando se preparou para bater em retirada e esconder-se na sua cela, Daryl a encarou.

– Você está doente? – perguntou, sem rodeios ou gentilezas.

– Eu estou bem, já disse – ela o olhou irritada.

Ele não sabe. Repetia as palavras como um mantra.

– Porque esta me evitando?

Ao invés de responder, a garota virou-se e começou a marchar para a prisão. Não poderia mentir por dois motivos: 1) Ele sabe que a verdade e 2) Isso só o faria a questionar mais.

Daryl a alcançou, estendeu a mão para o braço da garota e a puxou de volta para encará-lo.

– Menina, eu lhe fiz uma pergunta – ele rosnou.

Beth ficou estática por alguns instantes – surpreendida pelas suas ações, afinal, não era segredo que o caçador não era um grande fã de toques – porém, quando o choque passou, ela bufou e puxou o braço cativo, mas ele não a soltou.

Isso só serviu para alimentar a sua própria raiva.

– Não posso evitá-lo, Sr. Dixon – disse o empurrando de volta – não sei se percebeu, mas estamos em uma prisão, não tem muito lugares pra onde eu possa fugir – a ultima parte foi dita com tal ferocidade, que lhe rendeu alguns olhares curiosos a sua volta.

– O cacete que não esta – o caipira rosnou, aproximou ainda mais os seus corpos – e quero saber por que.

– Eu só estou... – grávida.

Poderia quase sentir as palavras se formando em sua boca, mas balançou a cabeça em negação e frustração.

– Você sabe de uma coisa? – perguntou retoricamente – eu não estou tendo essa conversa – puxou o braço novamente, e dessa vez ele a soltou.

Com um suspiro de alivio, a garota voltou a andar.

– Não me importo com as suas merdas, menina – Daryl gritou as suas costas – essa conversa não acabou aqui.

Ela tinha certeza disso. Um calafrio passou por seu corpo e a fez vacilar alguns passos.

Só me pergunto quanto tempo Daryl Dixon ira demorar pra descobrir a verdade. As palavras que havia escrito no seu diário voltaram a sua mente em um tom agourento.

 

No dia seguinte a prisão caiu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei que esse não é o capitulo que vocês esperavam, mas pode deixar que não vou prolongar esse segredo por muito mais tempo...  
> Sim, a continuação será a queda da prisão.  
> Deixe-me saber o que vocês estão pensando - adoro essa expressão O.o é tão Drácula...  
> Ate!


	4. A queda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oie gente!  
> Desculpe a demora – sei que algumas almas de pouca fé acharam que eu havia desistido da fic, mas NÃO! Só estou sem internet mesmo T.T  
> Então, confesso que esse não foi um dos meus momentos mais brilhantes – sei, não foi um começo muito legal – ou pode ser apenas paranoia da minha mente. Mas lembre-se: Para se haver vida, tem que existir morte.  
> Ok, a frase não tem nada a ver com nada, mas ela é foda e eu só queria escrevê-la em algum lugar!  
> Bem, boa leitura.

_“Querido Diário_

_Após a fazenda, estávamos sempre em movimento. Mas algo aconteceu. Algo de bom, finalmente. Descobrimos uma prisão. O pai acha que podemos transformá-la em uma casa. Ele diz que podemos cultivar, encontrar porcos e galinhas, parar de correr, parar de fugir_

_Eu acordei na minha própria cama ontem. A minha própria cama, no meu próprio quarto. Mas eu tenho mantido minha mochila, mantendo a minha arma perto. Eu estive com medo de manter minhas esperanças pensando que podemos realmente ficar aqui. A coisa é, eu fui começando a ficar com medo de que é mais fácil apenas ter medo._

_Mas esta manhã, papai disse uma coisa: "Se você não tem esperança, qual é o motivo de viver?" Então eu desarrumei minha bolsa e encontrei você. Então, estou escrevendo de novo. E vou escrever isso agora, porque você deve anotar desejos para torná-los realidade: Podemos viver aqui. Podemos viver aqui para o resto de nossas vidas._

_Nós não vamos morrer. Nenhum de nós. Acredito agora. Eu acredito em papai. Se isso não funcionar, eu não sei como eu poderia continuar._

_Podemos viver aqui para o resto de nossas vidas.”_

 

_Correr._

Era a única palavra que reverberava pela sua cabeça, acompanhada do desespero e medo.

Seu coração batia tão forte que martelava em seus ouvidos, não poderia respirar realmente, o suor pegajoso descia por seu rosto e ardia em seus olhos.

_Correr._

Ainda poderia ouvir o som de tiros.

Não tinham uma direção determinada a seguir – já que mudava de caminho toda vez que topavam com uma horda grande demais – e poderiam muito bem estar simplesmente andando em círculos, tentando manter-se o mais longe possível das ruínas que o seu lar havia se transformado.

_Correr._

A imagem do seu pai tendo a cabeça arrancada por aquele monstro tentou intrometer-se em sua nevoa de terror, mas a garota o empurrou para o fundo da mente – um lugar que não estava preparada para enfrentar.

_Correr._

Seus joelhos cansados vacilaram e só percebeu quando já estava no chão. Exausta.

Beth olhou para o céu – tão calmo e normal. Abriu a boca para que pudesse respirar com mais facilidade, seu corpo estava dormente – como se flutuando – porém, ainda podia sentir a quentura da sua pele. Ao seu lado, Daryl também resfolegava.

Já não ouvia mais os tiros, os errantes não os cercavam, só que invés de sentir alivio, seu coração doía.

_Estava tudo acabado._

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Beth rasgou mais uma folha do seu diário e tentou não sentir como se estivesse arrancando um pedaço da sua própria pele.

Era idiotice pensar dessa forma, afinal, era só papel. Não importava que nelas estivessem escrito grande parte da sua vida pós-apocalipse – e algumas semanas de _antes_ , quando ainda era uma adolescente, filha do fazendeiro de um lugarzinho pacato da Geórgia.

Ela estava viva e no momento, precisava de fogo.

Daryl estava em algum lugar caçando – não sabia exatamente onde – mas a Greene não estava preocupada, o conhecia bem demais para saber que ele não se afastaria muito e estaria ali ao seu primeiro grito.

A garota usou um pedaço de vidro – que tinha encontrado na estrada – para refletir a luz do Sol e acender uma fogueira no pequeno buraco que tinha enchido com papel. Quando as chamas laranja surgiram, jogou algumas folhas secas que havia recolhido a sua volta e esperou.

Não tinha muito mais o que fazer, já tinha colocado as “armadilhas” em volta do acampamento improvisado – o que a alertaria se algum errante viesse em sua direção – e também feito um inventario de tudo que tinham.

Olhou em volta inquieta. Não tinha medo daquelas coisas monstruosas, mas dos seus próprios pensamentos. Havia chorado no dia anterior – ate soluçar – e agora simplesmente não lhe restavam lagrimas. Sentia-se vazia, oca.

Já tinha sentido isso antes.

Seus dedos passaram pelas marcas em seu pulso. Só que dessa vez era diferente, na fazenda, por pior que fosse ainda poderia contar com o conforto da sua irmã e as palavras do pai. Hoje, Beth tinha Daryl – que não a tocava ou falava – Maggie estava desaparecida – não morta, certificou-se – e seu pai...

Seu coração se apertou, o que fez seus olhos arderem – apesar de não conseguir chorar, a vontade permanecia lá. Seu corpo foi tomado por um desanimo e tristeza tão grande, que ate o esforço de respirar era doloroso.

 _Oh, papai._ Gemeu em pensamento.

Ouviu passos a suas costas, mas não se virou – nem mesmo assustou-se. Conhecia o jeito metódico e silencioso, que _ele_ andava na floresta – quase como se tivesse medo de despertar um Deus furioso.

 **\- Espero que goste de cobra –** disse Daryl, preparando-se para limpar e cozinhar o animal.

Beth não gostava – na verdade, nunca tinha comido – mas não possuía a força necessária para responder. Levantou e sentou-se novamente no lado oposto da “fogueira” e ficou observando o caipira.

Daryl, de costas para ela, começou a descascando a pele do réptil. A Greene estudou os músculos de seus braços enquanto eles flexionavam e puxavam – vagamente registrou a sensação de formigamento agradável escorrendo por seu corpo enquanto ainda o encarava. Perguntou-se se deveria ficar preocupada com essa reação, mas logo descartou a idéia.

Nos últimos dias tinha chegado a conclusão que não deveria levar a sério todas as respostas do seu corpo, afinal, tudo era só mais um sintoma.

De forma eficiente e rápida, o caçador estripou a cobra e a empalou em um pedaço de graveto um pouco mais grosso dos que ela tinha usado para fazer o fogo.

 _Inabalável._ A palavra flutuou pela sua cabeça.

Quando tinha encontrado os restos mortais próximo ao trilho, a garota tinha entregado os pontos e desmanchado, Daryl por outro lado, permaneceu a distancia. Não o tinha visto chorar, lamentar, nem mesmo uma pequena ação que demonstrasse que estava tão quebrado por dentro quanto ela.

Era assustador.

Uma parte de si ficou feliz por saber que pelo menos um dos dois estava funcionando 100% – invés de envolver-se em uma bola de luto – porém, todo o resto estava em pânico com todas as possibilidades que seu futuro lhe reservava; perdida, grávida, sem a segurança das cercas ou do grupo e a cereja do bolo, com Daryl Dixon como companheiro – que Deus sabia, não era um dos sujeitos mais compreensivos.

 _Estou tão ferrada._ Lamentou.

Beth sentiu seu estomago embrulhar, o cheiro de carne e gordura queimando, encheu o ar.  Passou os braços em volta da barriga e tentou respirar fundo – na tentativa de diminuir a ânsia – mas a ação só fez piorar as coisas.

 _Por favor, não._ Orou em pensamento.

No entanto, não adiantou. A garota virou-se e ajoelhou, apoiou a mão na arvore e arfou. Não tinham comido nada desde a manhã do dia anterior, seu corpo simplesmente não tinha o que colocar para fora, porém, podia sentir o aumento do acido em seu estomago.

Ela apertou os olhos com força e serrou os dentes.

 **\- Merda, garota –** uma mão áspera a segurou pelo ombro e outra tirou seu cabelo do caminho quando começou a vomitar convulsivamente.

Aparentemente, não estava tão vazia quanto pensava.

Horas depois – ou apenas minutos – a Greene recostou-se na arvore. Seu rosto estava pálido e sua respiração descompassada, não tinha forças nem mesmo para abrir os olhos.

 **\- Que porra esta acontecendo com você? –** Daryl estava agachado a sua frente, e ela não precisava vê-lo para saber que estava de cenho franzido e olhos em chamas.

 **\- Água... –** suas palavras saíram roucas e frágeis **– preciso de água...**

 **\- Foda-se** – ele rosnou, mas instantes depois colocou uma garrafa pela metade em suas mãos.

Beth queria beber avidamente para acalmar a queimação em sua garganta, mas por medo, deu apenas um gole.

 **\- Estou bem –** murmurou.

 **\- Sim, e eu sou o maldito Presidente –** ele se levantou com raiva, o que a obrigou a abrir os olhos para encará-lo.

 **\- Não é seu problema –** a loira rebateu – **já disse que estou bem** – pânico começou a martelar em seu coração.

 **- _Na prisão_ não era a porra do meu problema –** o caipira cuspiu **– aqui é diferente.**

Era uma reação irracional – considerando que ele descobriria uma hora ou outra – mas seus instintos gritavam que não era o momento certo. Tinha acabado de perder todos que amava, seu corpo ainda estava mole pela recente crise, Céus, suas mãos tremiam. Sabia que não seria uma conversa fácil e não tinha forças para enfrentá-la _agora_.

 **\- Não se preocupe, Sr. Dixon –** inquieta com a desvantagem de sua posição, ela também ficou de pé **– não vou me transformar em um Walker e te matar enquanto estiver dormindo.**

 **\- Nem se você quisesse, menina –** rosnou **– não venha com as suas merdas pra cima de mim –** eles estavam muito perto, Daryl pairando sobre ela, em toda a sua gloria e fúria **– quero saber o que você tem –** sua voz assumiu um tom ameaçador **–** **e você vai me dizer _agora_.**

 **\- Eu acabei de perder o meu pai... e a minha irmã esta por ai** – recusava-se veementemente a pensar em qualquer outra possibilidade – **a prisão, os outros** – seu tom era frenético – **e Judy.**

Sua mente tentava a todo custo encontrar uma saída, mas Beth estava cansada e as coisas começaram a embaralhar-se em sua cabeça.

 **\- Posso ser um caipira sujo, mas sei quando mentem pra mim** – Daryl cuspiu, e a Greene estremeceu sobre o peso daquele olhar duro **– essa merda tava rolando há dias.**

 **\- Não sei do que você esta falando –** ela deu um passo a trás, mas a mão rude do caçado a segurou pelo braço para refrear seu movimento, não foi um aperto suave ou gentil, ele simplesmente acabou com todas as suas tentativas de se afastar **– esta me machucando –** choramingou

 **\- Foda-se –** ele repetiu, Beth já tinha visto seus olhos azuis marcados pela raiva, tristeza, diversão e vergonha, mas nunca com essa fúria, que parecia esfriá-la a mesma medida que queimava.

Depois que o conheceu melhor, sempre havia classificado Daryl Dixon como um guardião, que nunca seria capaz de fazer mal a quem estivesse sob a sua proteção, porém, encarando aqueles olhos tão familiares e duros. Ela sentiu medo.

 **\- Daryl, por favor... –** suplicou como se estivesse pedindo a um Deus.

 **\- Esta doente? –** seu aperto diminuiu e outra emoção refletiu em seus olhos azuis: preocupação.

Essa constatação deveria acalmá-la, afinal, se estava preocupado não a machucaria. Mas Beth só conseguia sentir o pânico cada vez mais latente.

 **\- Não estou doente –** uma lagrima solitária deslizou pelo seu rosto e a garota quebrou **– estou _grávida_ ** – a palavra saiu em um ofego, como se tivesse sido arrancada da sua alma.

Um silencio mórbido pareceu tomar conta da floresta – ou talvez fosse apenas a sua imaginação – poderia ouvir perfeitamente o bater das asas de uma borboleta. Um contraste interessante com o turbilhão de emoções que vibrava em seu interior.

Daryl permaneceu estático – a loira nem tinha certeza se ele respirava. Então, Beth encarou seus olhos e sentiu o chão se abrir sob seus pés.

Oh, sim. A tempestade estava chegando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sei que alguns estão me odiando no momento – por estar fazendo doce e terminar o cap. exatamente ai – mas calma, não carreguem suas armas ainda!  
> Deixe-me saber o que estão pensando =^.^=


	5. A tempestade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O caçador permaneceu estático – a loira nem tinha certeza se ele respirava. Então, ela encarou seus olhos e sentiu o chão se abrir sob seus pés.
> 
> Oh, sim. A tempestade estava chegando...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de começar, quero que tenha em mente que mudanças de humor nos primeiros meses de gravidez é uma coisa super normal e aceitável...

_“Querido diário_

_Sei que não faz muito tempo que escrevi em você, mas simplesmente preciso desabafar. Minhas mãos tremem enquanto escrevo essas palavras e meu coração ainda troveja, sinto como se as paredes estivessem se fechando a minha volta._

_Quase contei pro Daryl sobre a gravidez. Sei que é inevitável e que uma hora ou outra alguém ira descobrir, mas por Deus, ele não._

_Acho que vou contar para o meu pai amanhã”_

**– Mas que caralho –**  Daryl gritou.

Beth se assustou com a explosão dele e deu um passo para trás – quase tropeçando em uma raiz retorcida.

 **– Eu... eu não... –**  gaguejou a garota, porém, antes que pudesse terminar sua frase, foi interrompida.

**– Menina estúpida.**

**– Não fale assim comigo.**

**– A porra do mundo esta acabando e você fica por ai, trepando como uma vadia de faculdade.**

**– Não fiz isso –** deu mais um passo a trás quando a caçador se aproximou ameaçadoramente dela.

 **– Porra nenhuma –**  apontou o indicador em sua direção acusadoramente, seu tom era cada vez mais raivoso – **todos te colocavam em um maldito pedestal de pureza, e você ficava se esfregando com aquele moleque enquanto outros se preocupavam em colocar comida na mesa.**

 **– Não fale como se eu fosse uma aproveitadora** – por mais que quisesse apenas terminar com a discussão e se encolher em um canto, Beth deu vazão a seu próprio temperamento, ela não era uma promiscua burra e estava para nascer o dia em que deixaria Daryl Dixon tratá-la como uma  **– eu tinha o meu trabalho a fazer na Prisão e o fiz muito bem.**

 **– Sei, percebi** – o sarcasmo destilava de seus lábios como um veneno corrosivo.

 **– Seu cretino!** – a garota rebateu.

Em algum lugar da floresta, um errante cambaleava para o Norte, porém, atraído pelos barulhos e gritos dos dois, mudou de direção.

 **– Foda-se** – seus olhos estavam em chamas – **será que você parou para pensar na merda que fez?**

 _Sim._  Sua mente berrou, mas a palavra não conseguiu passar pelo bolo que se formou em sua garganta.

Nos dias de hoje, não passava um só minuto em que não pensasse na burrada que havia feito. Trazer uma criança a esse novo mundo não era só perigoso, como também cruel. Os mortos eram os menores dos seus problemas. Faltava comida, roupas, cobertores, medicamentos e Senhor, nem mesmo tinham o bastante de matérias básicos de higiene pessoal.

Uma criança precisava de bem mais que amor para sobreviver.

 **– Foi um acidente** – murmurou.

 **– Não, tropeçar e cair, _é um acidente_  –** a cada opção cuspida, ele dava um passo em sua direção  **– bater a porra do carro em um walker , _é um acidente_  –** ficou a pouco menos de 1 metro da garota  **– são chamados de acidente, porque são _inevitáveis_  – **agora estavam tão perto, que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro  **– engravidar em pleno apocalipse não é culpa da merda do destino, mas IDIOTICE.**

 **– Não sou uma inconseqüente –**  Beth disse com uma certeza que não tinha **– usamos proteção e acho que não existe uma “forma errada” de usar um preservativo, Sr. Dixon –** pretendia que suas palavras fossem petulantes, mas podia sentir seu rosto esquentar e se amaldiçoou por não conseguir ser nada alem de uma menina inexperiente do interior da Geórgia.

 **– Deve ter, já que você não fez a porra do trabalho direito –**  ele mordeu de volta.

 **– Foi só uma vez –**  sussurrou, sua audácia a pouco conquistada, totalmente perdida.

 **– Nos dias de hoje –**  disse Daryl  **– _uma vez_  é o bastante pra um monte de coisas.**

Ela o viu se afastar, passar as mãos pelos cabelos e depois os puxar – em claro gesto de frustração.

**– Você vai se livrar _disso_.**

**– O que? –**  no fundo ela tinha entendido perfeitamente sua ordem, mas não queria acreditar.

**– Vamos parar em uma dessas cidades e passar pela farmácia, se tivermos sorte, talvez...**

**– Não –**  Beth nem o deixou terminar, perturbada demais pela forma racional como ele conversava sobre o assassinato do seu bebê.

Porque independente do que o Partido de Esquerda e os cientistas discursavam a respeito do aborto – algo sobre só haver vida após 8 semanas, que é quando um embrião se torna feto – ela tinha sido criada com valores Cristãos e considerava a vida uma dádiva dada por Deus – independente das circunstâncias da concepção.

 **– Não temos um lugar seguro pra ficar –**  o caçador começou – **sem comida, sem água, sem armas e sem a porra de um grupo.**

 **– Pode funcionar, você é um bom caçador, podemos encontrar um lugar, talvez uma casa –** ela sugeriu  **– colocar tabuas nas janelas e... e...**

Outro errante se juntou ao primeiro e logo depois um terceiro, porém, Daryl nem Beth perceberam, envolvidos demais em seu mais novo problema.

 **– O Inverno esta chegando e a maioria dos animais hibernam, tudo que conseguirei tirar dessa maldita floresta serão cobras, que você nem consegue sentir o cheiro sem que coloque as tripas pra fora –**  Daryl apontava todos os furos dos seus argumentos com uma lógica implacável  **– a única coisa que tem a nossa volta são cabanas de caça, provavelmente a maioria já caiu por si mesma.**

 **– Vamos encontrar os outros e eles vão nos ajudar –** ela respondeu freneticamente, mesmo estando ao ar livre, à garota sentia-se encurralada, presa.

 **– Da mesma forma que ajudaram Lori –**  ele gritou, como se só naquele momento tivesse percebido o desespero refletido nos olhos da loira e o poder de suas palavras, Daryl recuou.

Um silencio pesado caiu sobre os dois.

 **– Não te mataria ter um pouco de fé**  – a adolescência passou os braços em volta do próprio corpo, como se pudesse se proteger da fria realidade.

Daryl rangeu os dentes, apertou os punhos e a Greene se preparou.

–  **Sim, _fé_**  – Daryl cuspiu as palavras com desprezo  **– só espero que essa sua _fé_  te salve quando estiver com a barriga tão grande que não conseguira correr da droga de uma horda vindo em sua direção.**

Seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, mas ela não as derramaria – não precisava parecer mais fraca ainda aos olhos dele.

 **– Sou mais forte do que você imagina, Sr. Dixon –**  seu corpo estava exausto e suas pernas bambas, podia sentir tanto o tremor em suas palavras quando em suas mãos, mas Beth já não era a adolescente de 16 anos que quebrava por qualquer pressão.

Tinha tomado uma decisão, e ele iria ter que aceitar.

 _Mesmo que isso os mate?_  Perguntou uma voz perversa em seu ouvido.

 _Não vou deixar que aconteça._  Sua barriga ainda estava achatada e se não fosse pelos sintomas, nunca descobriria que estava grávida, porém, esse era o fato, ela estava, e teria que ser forte se quisesse dar um futuro ao seu bebê.

Finalmente, um dos walker chegou ate os limites do seu “acampamento”, mas enredou-se nos fios presos a algumas latas vazias – o que Carl costumava chamar de “ seu sofisticado alarme de segurança” – e chamou a atenção dos casal. Daryl rapidamente acertou uma flecha na cabeça dele, Beth colocou a mão na cintura para pegar sua faca, mas o caçador fez um gesto que dizia “deixa comigo” e com um movimento fluido, matou o segundo errante que vinha logo atrás.

**– Não sou uma invalida que não pode tomar conta de si mesma.**

**– Já vejo –**  disse o Dixon, pouco antes que a garota gritasse.

Dedos frios seguraram seu rabo de cabelo, o desfazendo. A Greene se afastou tropegamente do walker que estava a sua esquerda – na borda da floresta – mas o susto foi tão grande, que tropeçou em uma raiz e caiu sentada no chão. Desequilibrado, o errante tombou sobre a “cerca” e depois foi se arrastando em sua direção.

Era uma mulher morena, magra e usava um vestido encardido que poderia ser tanto branco quando cinza, apesar da mandíbula frouxa em seu rosto, suas mãos viciosas se esticaram para agarrar o tornozelo da loira.

Por alguns instantes aterrorizantes a garota não fez nada – enredada demais com o medo, apenas chegava para trás enquanto o errante arrastava-se em sua direção. Porém, as coisas mudaram e em o que pareceu ser um movimento só, Beth tirou a faca da cintura, inclinou-se para frente – desviando dos dedos pegajosos do morto – e esfaqueou o crânio podre. A coisa toda provavelmente demorou 5 segundos, mas na sua cabeça, pareceu ser uma eternidade. Não foi um ataque planejado – não entendia muito bem o quê a impulsionou, no entanto, quando o fez, era como se a intenção sempre estivesse lá.

 _Instinto de sobrevivência._  Três palavras que antes do fim do mundo só havia ouvido em suas aulas de Biologia, quando seu professor descrevia um animal extraordinário que escapara de alguma situação inimaginável, e agora ali estava ela – no meio de uma floresta, que provavelmente tinha mais seres mortos que vivos, tendo como proteção apenas uma faca e um homem que a achava uma imbecil que os mataria antes do por do Sol.

 _Se sobrevivermos, com certeza será uma coisa extraordinária._  Sem sua permissão, uma lagrima rolou por seu rosto cansado, essa logo foi acompanhada de outras – ela ainda não queria parecer fraca, mas estava tão exausta de se fazer de forte.

Podia sentir o cheiro remanescente da cobra tostada – que se misturava ao aroma azedo de decomposição – e seu estomago revirou. A garota se arrastou mais um pouco para trás – ate que suas constas encontrassem a solides do tronco de uma arvore. Por mais que trincasse os dentes para diminuir a ânsia e cerrasse as pálpebras para impedir as lagrimas de continuarem caindo, era tão difícil. Recolheu os joelhos ate encostá-los no peito, passou os braços em volta deles e deixou que a raiva, incerteza e medo, deixassem seu corpo da única forma que podia.

Chorou.

Quando enfim pode se controlar, Beth abriu os olhos. Daryl estava a poucos passos dela, já não segurava a besta de forma defensiva – uma coisa boa, a loira ponderou – mas estendida ao seu lado, seu corpo se movia de forma inquieta, como se estivesse desconfortável em sua própria pele – ou mais precisamente, com toda aquela situação. Ao encarar seus olhos azuis, a adolescente preparou-se para a desaprovação que veria refletido neles, mas surpreendentemente, tudo que percebeu foi preocupação e...

 _Medo?_  Perguntou-se.

 **– Tome –**  ele veio em sua direção e lhe estendeu uma bandana vermelha que trazia no bolso traseiro da calça.

Beth aceitou a oferta e tentou não pensar nos lugares que aquele pedaço de pano surrado havia passado – já tinha vomitado o bastante por um dia. Limpou a bagunça que era seu rosto e quando se sentiu segura o bastante para dizer algo sem que sua voz falhasse, sussurrou:

**– Não vou abortar, Daryl.**

Sabia que sua declaração teria uma retaliação, mas não podia abaixar a cabeça nesse momento. Ambos se encararam por horas – ou pelo menos assim a Greene imaginou – e talvez tenha sido por perceber a determinação em seus olhos, foi o caçador quem desviou o olhar.

 **– Temos que sair daqui –**  grunhiu  **– essas coisas malditas vão atrair mais errantes pra cima da gente.**

Isso não significa que a discussão tinha terminado, que ele deixaria que ela se saísse com sua decisão sem algumas brigas feias. Mas era um “cessar fogo” – e Beth se sentia baleada o bastante para pegar qualquer tipo de gentileza que conseguisse.

 **– Tudo bem –**  murmurou, se levantou vagarosamente e começou a ajudá-lo a levantar acampamento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E então?

**Author's Note:**

> Só vou dar algumas explicações:  
> \- Nesse universo criado pela minha mente - nada normal - a Beth engravida do Zach 1 semana antes da sua morte, todos os eventos subsequentes - a gripe e queda da prisão - acontecem normalmente. Só que com esse agravante, toda a dinâmica do Daryl e a nossa querida loira ira ter uma leve alteração.  
> \- Essa historia é uma homenagem a Beth Greene - que amo e lamento pela morte - por isso, o foco principal é dela.  
> \- Prometo romance, mas se esta a procura de algo rápido, essa definitivamente não é a sua estória. Pois a relação deles será construída lentamente, de acordo com as situações...  
> \- TWD não me pertence - porque ainda não cheguei a esse patamar de genialidade - e nem as personagens, plagio é crime e blábláblá...  
> Espero sinceramente que goste - mesmo que seja do tipo "leitor fantasma" - e indique a fanfic para seus coleguinhas!  
> Ate!


End file.
